Readily assembled support or work structures, such as shelving units or workbenches, have been in the market and in use for years. Various forms of assembly techniques have been employed in these support structures. A common form of shelving unit uses a nut and bolt type assembly for post and apron connections. Such assemblies, though effective, have several limitations. Each unit has a number of parts that need to be assembled. Each bolt, nut and washer, if provided, needs to be assembled and tightened. Each part that needs to be put together and tightened or fastened creates additional assembly time. Also, such assemblies require an assortment of tools that the shelf builder has to have, such as screwdrivers (Phillips or flat-head), pliers, wrenches, etc. Without the required tools, the shelf builder is unable to build the shelf. Further, the connections of such nut and bolt assemblies have a tendency to loosen over time, making the shelving unit unstable.
Nut and bolt assemblies and other types of assemblies, such as rivet-type assemblies, also tend to lack aesthetic appeal because the fastener in these types of assemblies passes through the vertical post and is exposed to someone viewing the shelving unit. As such, these assembly types are usually only used in utilitarian work spaces. Present assembly types also lack necessary flexibility. Due to the design and structure of most present assembly structures, they are usually not reconfigurable (i.e., cannot be converted from a shelving unit to a workbench or other structure or vice versa). Even when such assemblies are reconfigurable, they are very difficult to reconfigure from a shelving unit to a workbench or some other structure without considerable effort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a readily assembled support structure that is easy to assemble, using minimal tools, aesthetically pleasing and incorporating a degree of flexibility to be configured and used in different ways.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a kit for forming a support structure includes a number of posts, a number of aprons and a support panel. Each post has a pair of flanges with each flange having a series of slots formed in it such that each slot defines a slot lip. Each apron has two ends with each end having at least one end tab extending from it, wherein each tab and respective apron edge define a gap. When assembled, each end tab is disposed in a respective post flange slot such that the slot lips of the flange are disposed in the gaps formed between the end tabs and the edge of the apron. The support panel is placed on a set of the aprons.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a support structure has a number of posts and a number of aprons. Each post has a pair of flanges, and each flange has a series of slots formed in it such that each slot defines a slot lip. Each apron has two ends, and each end has an edge and at least a pair of end tabs extending from the edge. Each tab and respective apron edge define a gap, such that the end tabs of each end of an apron are disposed in respective post flange slots such that the slot lips of the flange are disposed in the gaps formed between the end tabs and the edge of the apron. The support structure further includes a support panel. The support panel rests on a set of the aprons.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the interaction of the slot lip with the gap formed by the end tab and the apron edge is an interference fit. The pair of flanges of the post may define a channel. The channel retains the edge of the support panel. The support structure may also have a back stop that may be retained vertically in the channel.